


Grace

by casdranktheliquorstore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casdranktheliquorstore/pseuds/casdranktheliquorstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's parents, John and Mary, send him off to be enrolled in St. Paul's School for Boys, where he meets Castiel Novak, his brother Sam's boyfriend and things change for Dean forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

Prologue  
Dean Winchester

 

The moment Dean Winchester’s father John told him he would be attending his brother’s boarding school, St. Paul’s School for Boys, the look on Dean’s face was something similar to a look of disgust. Why would his father send him to the sissy, academic-focused private school his brother went to? It was the same school that had made his brother, Sam, realize that he was bisexual, and Dean wanted none of that. Plus, it was a boys school. Which meant zero chicks, besides some teachers, which spelled trouble for Dean. 

“Dad, come on. I’m fine where I am right now,” Dean argued in his deep voice that supposedly made all the girls swoon. He and his father sat at the dinner table across from each other, Dean’s mother sitting beside John. 

“You know how much that’s a load of bullshit, Dean,” John set down his utensil with anger, looking at Dean straight in the eyes. Dean could tell that there was no arguing here. 

“John, please,” Mary said. Dean knew that stern tone, the one his mother only used when she was seriously not in the mood for any crap from anybody. “Not at the dinner table.”

John took a deep breath, his gaze keeping straight on Dean. Dean squirmed a little in his seat as he poked at his meatloaf. The news had obviously stolen his usual carnivorous appetite. 

“Dean, look. You and I both know your grades are falling. Dramatically. And Grace has a more strict curriculum, and they give more attention to struggling students than your school does now,” Dean’s father explained, shoving a forkful of meatloaf into his mouth. 

Dean rolled his eyes, scooting back his chair and standing up. 

“Whatever. I’m going up to my room. I might as well spend as much time in a room of my own before I have to share one with those gaylords,” Dean muttered the last bit under his breath, taking his plate to the kitchen before racing up the stairs. 

 

* * * * * 

The following day for the Winchesters was spent helping Dean pack up for St. Paul’s. It was a difficult ordeal, especially for Dean, to see most of his worldly possessions being hauled into duffel bags and stuffed into suitcases while he sat on his bed, unwilling to help his parents send him off to some stuck up private school.

That wasn’t the life Dean wanted. He wanted to become a car designer, world famous. But that wasn’t what was in store for him if he stayed in Lawrence for the rest of his life. Little did he know, but if he was to stay, he would become a baby daddy and work at the car repair section of a local gas station, struggling to support his small family until he just gave up on them and started to begin substance abuse until he died one day in a tiny apartment, bottle in hand. At least, that was his life before he went to St. Paul’s and met Castiel Novak.


End file.
